rockfandomcom_es-20200213-history
...And You Will Know Us by the Trail of Dead
Bio …And You Will Know Us by the Trail of Dead is an indie rock band that was formed in 1994 by Jason Reece and Conrad Keely. The two met in Hawaii and later both moved to Olympia, Washington where several different bands took shape and fell such as Benedict Gehlan, Nancyville and Honeybucket. Also during this time period the queercore band the Mukilteo Fairies was started up by Reece, and although short lived, some of the songs are reaching cult status. It was only until the duo found themselves in Austin, Texas that ...And You Will Know Us by the Trail of Dead formed, with the conjunction and ellipsis being added shortly after being formed. It was also in Austin that both Kevin Allen and Neil Busch joined the band as Guitarist and Bassist respectively. After issuing a live cassette on the local Golden Hour label, the group already legendary in indie circles for their anarchic concert sets and their habit of smashing and wrecking their equipment at the end of shows much like the band The Who, released their self-titled full-length debut on Trance Syndicate in early 1998. After Trance Syndicate went under, Trail of Dead moved to Merge for their next release Madonna. Then it was on to Interscope for Source tags & Codes, which was critically acclaimed and made several top ten lists. Then came The Secret of Elena's Tomb, which was shocking to many with its more adventurous and experimental songs. In July 2004 it was announced that Neil Busch had left the band and Danny Wood had taken his place on bass. Second drummer/percussionist Doni Schroader also joined the band around this time. Afterward came Worlds Apart, which only garnered lackluster sales at best. Keyboardist David Longoria was added to the lineup soon afterwords, despite the fact that sales were bad enough on Worlds Apart to almost disband the group. However, they have recently found new inspiration and released So Divided in 2006. The name "…And You Will Know Us by the Trail of Dead" is supposed to be from a Mayan ritual chant which some say also resembles an Egyptian chant. The name is also sometimes referred to as a joke and is mostly just another facet of the strangeness that is the band Trail of Dead. *…And You Will Know Us by the Trail of Dead has the following taping and trading policy: The band appreciates taping as long as they get a copy of the show. Board access is no problem as long as they are consulted beforehand. Policy may be venue-dependent though. *On July 19, 2004 Trail of Dead gave their OK for inclusion in the Internet Archive. Members *Conrad Keely - Vocals, guitar, drums, piano *Jason Reece - Drums, vocals, guitar *Kevin Allen - Guitar, vocals *Danny Wood - Bass, vocals *Doni Schroader - Drums, percussion *David Longoria - Touring Keyboardist Former Members *Neil Busch - Bass, Sampler/Sound Manipulator Discography Singles Other Releases *Worlds Apart (Collectors Edition CD + DVD) - January 2005 External Links *Official Website *Allmusic Page *Wikipedia Page *Myspace Page *Official Fansite Similar Artists *Unwound *Black Rebel Motercycle Club *Sonic Youth *Dinosaur Jr. *Television *Biology Category: Indie Rock Category: Dream Pop Category: Alternative Pop/Rock